1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to light sources, and particularly to a light emitting diode (LED) module.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional LED module includes a substrate, at least an LED mounted on the substrate and at least a lens covering the at least an LED whereby light generated by the at least an LED can have a desired pattern of distribution. The lens is fixed to the substrate by glue directly coated on a flat surface of the substrate. However, the glue is difficult to be evenly distributed between the lens and the substrate, which results in unreliable attachment between the lens and the substrate. Therefore, performance of reliability of the LED module is unfavorably affected.
What is needed, therefore, is an LED module which can overcome the above mentioned limitations.